A Bay Window View
by goldengirl62
Summary: By Majorfaith. Takes place eight years after Bella marries Edward. Bella comes back to find Jacob. No Nessie. No breaking Dawn.Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

_Stephanie Meyer owns all. I want you all to know that I did not write this story, this was written and belongs to Majorfaith a very talented author, all credit goes to her, I am just uploading this for her. Please read and show her your support. Only three chapters will be uploaded here the rest will be posted on h**p: / Jacob bella (dot) spruz (dot) com_

_**A Bay Window Vie**_**w**

_Bella'sPOV_

It had been eight years since I left my hometown in Fork's Washington. I had not been back to La Push in eight years either. La Push was my home away from home. It was there that I left most of my heart – with someone that I couldn't bear to live or _**not live**_ without. I figured this out later. Driving back to my dad's house in Forks, I could barely see through the tears filling my eyes and threatening to spill over at any moment.

I turned onto Forks highway hoping with all of my heart that my dad and my Jacob could forgive me and allow me to make things right again. I knew that I couldn't do this alone. I said a silent prayer, "Please God, Don't let it be too late. Please, let them give me have the opportunity to make things right." I didn't even know what they had been doing for the past eight years of their lives. 'Did Jake go to college? Was he still phasing? Has he found someone who loves him the way that I should have?' I cringed at the last question on my mind but I knew in my heart that I had to hear the answer. I began to think of Charlie, 'Is he still police chief? Did he have a woman in his life?' Just as I was pondering over my thoughts, I saw it… our two story white Farm House with lap siding.

I slowed my car down to a crawl and looked up at the big window leading to my bedroom. I remembered the two men in my life that had entered through that very window so many times before. The vampire that would sneak in to watch me sleep and My Jacob, My Best friend and beautiful russet colored wolf who would come, simply because he was being drawn there. He had always said that he could hear my heartbeats calling out to him from miles away. I wondered if he could hear my heart beating now. I shook my head knowing that I was being completely ridiculous. 'Too much and too many years have gone by. Our connection had been broken down a long time ago.' I thought.

The house looked almost as it had before I left, except there were beautiful flowers planted all around the front of the house. 'Could it be that our home had a 'Women's Touch' now or did Charlie spend his extra time now… gardening?' I wondered. I pulled into the driveway and noticed there weren't any cars in the drive and by the hour, I could only guess that Charlie was out of town. 'This will work out well. It will give me time to see Jake before Charlie comes back.' I knew I needed to figure some things out. I knew that there was a good chance I was setting myself up for more heart break and that there would be a distinct possibility I might need some time to deal with my feelings before I saw Charlie. I knew that it would be hard, but I was ready to face the men in my life and make things right.

In that moment I looked at our open shed and there it was, my truck. I absolutely loved that truck. In eight years time, I had owned six different sports cars. Edward insisted that we keep up appearances at all times. We were pretending to have the perfect marriage and the perfect life; that was a very small part of the deception that was going on. I wouldn't have traded my old truck for any one of those cars; they were merely symbols of the horrid life I was trapped in. It was a hopeless existence.

The memories of Jake started pouring through my mind. I got out of my car and went over to my old trusty truck, I opened the door and realized that not only did it look just the way I had left it; someone had polished it inside and out. Someone had been taking care of my truck. 'Why? Was someone keeping it up in hopes that I would return, or was Charlie getting the truck ready to sell?' I pondered over these thoughts as I got in my truck. Sitting behind the steering wheel I felt a hot tear begin to make its way down my cheek, betraying me once again as my mind began to whirl around the memories of all that had happened in my life before I left Forks.

When I left Washington I had chosen Edward and eternity. He was beautiful, strong, powerful, and wise beyond years. I chose Edward Cullen over my best friend, my soul mate, my sunshine, my protective russet colored wolf. Jacob was beautiful in a very masculine sort of way, he would make any girl fall to her knees, just to have him look her way. My Jacob had dark hair, russet colored skin, an eight pack that was pure perfection, strong shoulders, perfect white teeth and a smile that would knock your socks right off your feet. He was the picture of male perfection but what made him even more desirable was the fact that Jacob seemed oblivious to his perfection and his effect on the opposite sex. I finally realized that I was in love with Jake but by the time that I did, it was too late and it wasn't enough. Edward was back in my life again and I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever.

I realized that making that decision meant leaving my dad, my mom and my Jacob, never to see any of them again. I wanted Edward so desperately that it all seemed worth it to me. To this day I can't explain what in the hell I had been thinking. I would like to say that Edward had me under some kind of spell, but the guilt in my soul won't allow me to give myself that kind of out. No, I had to take responsibility for my actions.

Edward had promised to love and protect me. That was one of the many lies told to me by Edward Cullen. I made an agreement with Edward when I was eighteen years old, which turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. Even today, I cringe anytime I think about it. I agreed to marry Edward and move to Alaska with him. In return, he would change me and give me the life I longed for. I wanted to be a beautiful Cullen and spend eternity with Edward.

Regardless of how I felt about Edward, I loved my Jake and I couldn't stay away from him. I spent a lot of my time in La Push with Jake. I knew that Jake loved me more deeply than I loved him, but still I was drawn to him and I needed him desperately. I needed him in a completely different way than I needed Edward. When I spent time with Jacob I felt complete. He was my other half, my soul mate. I felt at home with Jake. When I was with Edward it was more like I was living in a fairytale. If I could go back in time I would defiantly choose feeling at home over the fairytale-any day of the week.

When I was in Edward's presence, I was confident in my decisions. When Edward was around I never once questioned the choice that I had made. On the days that I spent time with Jake I second guessed my decisions a lot. I knew with Jacob my life would be as easy as breathing. I knew that I wouldn't have to change my life for him; he already fit into it perfectly. I could have children with Jacob and grow old with him. However, at the end of the day I would sadly have to leave La push and head back to my house. I could always count on Edward waiting for me in my room. Looking back it was almost as though he were guarding me. Soon after I returned each time it took only five minutes alone with Edward before I'd be right back where I started; completely in love with Edward and completely confident that I was making the right choices for my life. Each time that I left La Push, I could see the fear and dread in Jake's eyes. He must have known that he'd been making some headway with me. However, he also knew that as soon as I returned back to Edward, all that he had accomplished would be gone. Jake loved me though and every time I left, he gave me his signature smile and breathtakingly wonderful hug.

I didn't appreciate it or even realize that Jacob always had eyes for me and me alone. I had been so blind for so many years. Jake and I met when he was six and I was seven and even then we completed each other. Jacob loved being with me and I loved being with him. Neither of us had ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend because we never wanted to be apart, we were inseparable; that is until Edward came into my life. It must have been killing Jacob. I was so selfish. I know that if it would have been the other way around and Jacob had found someone else, I would have gone crazy with jealousy. I don't think that I could have handled my Jake being in another woman's arms. Still, I wanted to be with Jacob but I needed to be with Edward. I wanted it all.

I got out of my truck and headed toward the house, stopping to get the few things that I grabbed before I made my quick departure. I basically had the dress I was wearing, five pairs of panties, my purse and my cell phone. Esme made all of my travel arrangements and arranged the rental cars that I would need to have. I basically followed her exact instructions on what to do to make it back to Forks. I was in no state of mind to be making my own travel plans. She promised to pack up my things and mail them to me; they were scheduled to arrive the next morning. Carlisle promised to have my car shipped to me and when I replied hastily, "No, I don't want to have any reminders of Edward!" He looked hurt. He simply said, "OK Bella, I will make sure that you have another vehicle by the end of the week. It will be shipped to Charlie's." I remember giving him a weak smile and hugging them both. I managed to thank them and tell them that I loved them. I knew how deeply they were hurt by the recent realizations that had presented themselves. I had known about it all for years, they were only just learning of the horrible, unforgivable things that were going on under their very roof. They were in a state of shock, but they were holding it together for me and I greatly appreciated it.

I walked up the steps and onto the porch, smiling as I noticed the familiar creak under my feet. I reached the front door and realized that in my haste to leave, I forgot my key in my dresser drawer. I reached under the farthest rock that Jacob and I had found on La Push beach; there it was…the spare key. I guessed that Charlie either forgot that it was there or he didn't feel the need to change the hide-a-key spot. Something told me that he left it there hoping for my return and knowing that I would have probably lost my key.

I made my way upstairs. When I opened up my bedroom door, I found that everything was exactly as I had left it. My walls were still green, my bed was still adorned with purple sheets and the fluffy blankets sent to me by Renee were all folded and placed in my rocking chair. I noticed that all of the pictures that I had left behind of Edward and I had disappeared. I didn't know who had removed them, but I was very grateful that they had. I continued looking around the room and I noticed that there were numerous framed photos of Jake and me. I noticed that my favorite photograph of us was located on my nightstand. In the photograph I was looking at the person with the camera, while Jake was looking at me. The look on his face was full of love and adoration for me. 'How could I have been so blind?' I thought. Looking at the photograph I was amazed that I hadn't noticed how much he seemed to shine in my presence. The picture had been taken after he had changed into a wolf. It seemed that when we were together he was able to relax from the stress that the changes in his life had put on him. In those moments he seemed to have found solace in me, setting aside the thoughts of danger and responsibility that were forced on him at such an early age in his life. If Edward would have allowed me to move in the direction that I was naturally headed toward, my life would have been entirely altered. Instead, he familiarized me with and seduced me into a life of eternity; a life that I found to be full of blood thirst and lies.

I decided to lie down and try to get some much needed rest. I pulled my fluffy blankets sent to me be Renee over my head and fell into a dream world filled with warmth, love and My Jacob. There was a beautiful little girl with long black hair and green eyes, and a handsome little boy with thick black curls, russet skin and chocolate brown eyes who were also stars of my dream; me being their mother and Jake being their father. I hoped desperately that I would never wake up from that dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said I do not own any part of this story, it totally belongs to major faith, her intro is below.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. They are all SM's...I just don't think that she lead them down the right paths. lol You will see some new characters filtered in soon. That is what I hope will make this story interesting...we'll see. I don't even know everything that will happen... the characters seem to move on their own...I just guide them along. :)**

**This is a first for me, but I am having fun with it. I hope that you enjoy the ride! **

**A BAY WINDOW VIEW**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jakes POV

I worked third shift and had gotten home at around seven that morning. I came in stripped down to my t-shirt and boxers and crashed on my bed, happy that I had decided to replace my king-sized mattress. It was a little firmer, with a very plush pillow top. It was so comfortable and I was so exhausted that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, it wasn't a restful sleep in the least and five hours later I was awake and feeling as though I hadn't slept at all. _'These_ _dreams are killing me.'_ I thought.

You would have thought it would be impossible not to sleep soundly on that mattress, but since they had delivered it that Monday; I had yet to have one restful nights sleep. My daydreams had kept so much tension in my neck that it was difficult to relax and the dreams that I was having in sleep kept waking me in such a state that I wouldn't allow myself to lay back down for fear of falling back to sleep.

That had been my third dream that week and it was only Wednesday. I was dreaming of my Bells. God, I love her. During the previous three years or so, I had gotten to where I was only dreaming of her once a week, but that week she had been on my mind 24/7 and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I sat down in the chair near my bed, elbows on knees and face in hands wondering why this was happening now. '_It probably has something to do with this past weekend and your lack of self control.' my wolf growled. 'Don't go there! You know nothing about what it's been like for me. Not once have you ever tried to see things the way I do.' _I thought. _'No, I haven't because I don't give a damn about your feelings. I thought that you had finally realized that I was right and_ _excepted things the way they are. What is wrong with you?' _The growling continued_. 'I LOVE BELLS! I love her more than anything in the world. I would die_ _for her, so don't judge me. Trust me, I judge myself enough. I am well aware of my mistakes, but I have been trying my dead level best to move on and live a semi-normal life.' I thought. 'It is pointless. Toughen up…you my friend are weak!'_ In that moment the wolf in me stepped back and gave me some much needed space. I remember feeling so thankful that he had backed off. My wolf was like my contiuous, only worse. He was very opinionated and usually right on balls accurate. _'It is pointless to try and move on. I am weak!' _I surrendered. My wolf lay quiet.

It has been eight years since Bells married Edward and moved to Alaska with him. I could not even close my eyes and pretend to sleep for months after she left. The visions behind my eyes were just too painful to bear. The memories of all that we shared were amazing, but they were clouded by the thoughts of the danger that I felt in my heart she would be facing with Edward.

I knew that she loved the bloodsucker or that she thought she did at least, but I honestly was naïve enough to think that what we shared would win out in the end. I don't know what in the hell I was thinking. Bella always did hold the cards when it came to our relationship and Edward Freakin' Cullen always seemed to have his way when it came to her.

I knew that Bella and I were meant to be together. Hell, truth be known, I knew it when I was six years old and she was seven. I never shared that little piece of information with anyone. I knew at seventeen, it would have lead to me being laughed off the Rez. I hid a lot of my thoughts from my pack. '_Being the Alpha_ _did have its perks.'_ I thought.

The day that Bella showed up on my porch to tell me that she had chosen to marry Edward was the best and worst day of my life. I imprinted on Bella that day, I had been praying every day for over a year to imprint on her. I would have gladly given my right arm for it. The imprint happened as she was walking up my dad's front porch steps. I knew exactly what was happening; I had seen it happen through Sam and Embry's minds. The earth moved, my entire world changed and the only thing that mattered to me was Bella's happiness. I wanted so badly for Bella to want me as I wanted her. I had talked with her about imprinting before and I thought that it would be best to be honest with her. Yes, I was ready to tell her. I knew that she loved me and I truly thought that she had been holding me at arms length mainly because she was afraid that I would eventually imprint on someone else. I couldn't blame her for that. Hell, as much as I believed with all my heart that I wouldn't imprint on anyone else, the reality of what happened to Sam, Leah and Emily was always in the back of my mind.

I swallowed hard, so hard in fact that Bella probably heard it. With every bit of courage that I had I began to tell Bella that I imprinted on her, however she stopped me before I had a chance to even get one word out. Bells knew that I was fixing to tell her something, so before I could start she had held up her hand to stop me. She said, _"Me first Jake. I have something important that I need to tell you. I am so sorry Jake; because I know what I am fixing to tell will hurt you."_ I looked into her eyes and realized that they were full of tears that were beginning to spill down her cheeks. I instinctively reached up and wiped her tears with my thumbs. My heart was so heavy; it felt as though there were bricks tied to it. She was my imprint and I couldn't stand to see her in pain, physical or otherwise. All of a sudden…Bam! I would have rather taken a bullet, than had to hear the next words that came from her beautiful lips. There I was… in hell with no way out.

Bella told me that she was going to marry the leech and move to Alaska with him. Not only was I losing her to Edward, a leech and my sworn enemy; I was never going to be able to see her again. I would never be able to go to Alaska and she wouldn't be coming back here…she couldn't, Edward was going to turn her into one of them. I could just see the smug look on the leech's face. The one that said, _"I won." _Like it had all been some kind of game and Bella was the prize. _'The_ _self-righteous prick…'_ I thought.

Bella and I talked and debated about almost everything over the previous year. We pretty much knew each other inside and out. We had talked about marriage several times and I knew how she felt on the subject. She thought that it was stupid and pointless. I had always secretly hoped that she would change her opinion on that, but I kept that to myself. She said that when two people love one another, they don't need a piece of paper to prove anything. I didn't completely agree with her, but I did understand. My dad told me that Bella's parents were completely bad about each other, they were crazy in love. Renee got pregnant and she left Charlie before Bella was even born. Bella didn't hold a high regard to the importance of marriage.

Edward had convinced Bella to marry him. He knew how badly she wanted to be changed into one of them and he took advantage of that. He promised that if she would marry him, he would in turn change her as soon as they returned from their honeymoon. The honeymoon, even today the thought of it makes every hair on my body rise, and my heart feel as though it is being pulled from my chest. The thought of him touching my Bells is repulsive. I knew the leech was hiding something; I could see it in his eyes and my wolf could feel it in his bones. Edward's eyes had been filled with deceit, desire, thirst, angst, and obsession. I hadn't seen the first sign of love or devotion for Bella. My Bells deserved much more, she deserved the world.

I stepped back, placing my hand over my heart, as I proceeded to make the hardest decision I had ever made in my life; I would not tell Bella about me imprinting on her. My wolf disagreed with my decision 100%. He thought my imprinting on her was the natural course that should be taken. He was furious with me for letting her run off with a bloodsucker. He begged me to reconsider, but as usual I ignored him and made my own decisions. I made my decisions from a man's prospective; not a wolves. _'I should have listened to my wolf.'_ I thought.

She was my imprint and I felt that I had to be whatever she needed me to be. Quill imprinted on a ten year old and he had to be more of an uncle to her than anything else during the eight years that followed. That wasn't the ideal situation for Quill, but that is the way that things had to be…for Claire. A week before Claire finally turned eighteen; Quill realized that he was finally going to have a real chance with her. He could finally look at her in a romantic way. When he'd first imprinted on her, the thought of him even seeing a future with her seemed perverted. Quill had shown me that the kind of relationship that you have with your imprint is truly up to her. You had to be whatever she needed you to be…period. What I didn't consider at the time was the fact that Quill and Claire really didn't have another choice. She was ten, they couldn't have had any other kind of relationship other than the one they had. If Claire would have been eighteen I seriously doubt that Quill would have let her run off with a bloodsucker. I think that he would have been more concerned with her safety, than being what she needed him to be_. 'Damnit! Why in the hell can't I stop_ _thinking of her?'_ I asked myself. It has been years since I had put myself through this kind of torment.

In all honesty, my decision wasn't solely based on what I felt I had learned from Quill. I wanted Bella to be with me because she wanted me and needed me. I didn't want some magic werewolf shit to take her right to choose away from her. It wasn't an issue for me, I had already chosen her. I didn't feel as though I were being controlled by the imprinting. I wanted her to love me in the way that I loved her.

I never told anyone of my imprinting on Bella. I decided to keep the information to myself. I was well aware that Embry had gotten ill with me over the years, mostly because I blew off all a women he had set me up with. I was never able to forget my Bells, not even for a brief moment. I had been on my share of dates, most of them during the four years right after Bella left. Some of them were to try and forget the pain that I was feeling and some of them were simply for show.

My pack brothers not knowing about my imprint had turned out to be a some what of a hindrance. It made it harder for them to understand my reasoning for not wanting to be in a relationship with a woman, which resulted in them tormenting me mercilessly. They didn't hold back, they made sure they told me what a wuss I was every chance they got.

My wolf didn't care what my reasons were for spending my time with other women, he was pissed. 'You are being unfaithful to my imprint! You are you are toying with matches and you will go up in flames. Mark my words!' He had told me. I felt my wolf fighting me every step of the way. He knew that I should only be with my imprint. Hell, the man in me knew that I shouldn't be with anyone other than my imprint, but I also knew that being with her would never come to pass. I still prayed for it, hoped for it, and begged the almighty every damn day for it, but it had not brought my Bells back to me. I don't even know if she is dead or alive, human or vampire. I don't even know if she thinks of me or even remembers me. _'Why am I am I making myself crazy?' _

The wolf in me wanted to rip Cullen a new one, it wanted to claim and protect his imprint. It wanted to hold her captive and keep her from turning into one of their kind. The thought of her going away with that bloodsucker…_'Ugh! I have to give this a rest… _I can't figure out why I haven't I been able to think of anything other _than her all week? This is insane!'_ I thought. _'I told you, it probably has…' _my wolf began. _'Stop! I told you not to go there.'_

There hadn't been a single day that went by when I didn't think of my Bells. That week was different though. I had no focus; only my thoughts of her. The guys on the force asked me everyday that week what the hell was up with me. I didn't tell anyone anything. What would I have told them? Embry had asked me just as we ended our shift, only five hours before. I told him that I just hadn't been able to sleep well this week and that it had been taking a toll on me. It wasn't really a lie. I knew that I would eventually confide the whole truth in him; he was best friend, my partner and my brother for all intense and purposes. I had to have time to wade through my thoughts and feelings. I had to figure out what in the hell was going on with me.

I joined the academy right after I graduated from La Push High School. I had finished fifth in my class and because of that and the Native American scholarships I could have gone to any college I chose to attend with a full ride and spending money. My teachers were very encouraging, but I knew that I would never leave the reservation. I had responsibilities and obligations beyond their comprehension. I had expectations put on me that I was determined to live up to. There was my dad of course; he would always need my help to a certain degree. I had an obligation to my pack and to my people. I would always stay close by and keep an eye on everything. I knew that it was a large responsibility for a young man to have, but I was my great-grandfather's grandson and I would live up to the title. I would make him and my father proud.

Charlie, Bella's dad had always been like a second father to me. He felt that I had a lot going for me and he had heard that I turned down the prospect of college, against the wishes of all my teachers. Charlie began encouraging me to join the academy. Joining the Forks Police Department ended up being one of the best decisions I had ever made. I had been on the force for six years and I was already expected to step into Charlie's position as soon as he was ready to retire. Charlie was very good at what he did and I was more than willing to learn everything I could from him. I have the upmost respect for him and my father. They are men with much knowledge and strength of character.

I stopped phasing shortly after Bella left with the Cullen's. There hadn't been any sign of vampires in the area and there wasn't a need for all of us to phase. I knew that I would always be there for my people, ready to do whatever I needed to do for them. I felt that as long as there weren't any threats leering around, I would be satisfied protecting the fine people of Forks.

Quill decided that he would continue phasing. He didn't want to continue aging while he was waiting for Claire to reach an acceptable dating age. Brody was the newest in the pack and he loved the power of the wolf. He didn't want to stop phasing so Quill agreed to keep an eye out for him. I had learned to talk to Quill and Brody while in my human form, that made it easy for me to keep an eye on things.

_'I seriously don't understand why I am thinking about all of this now.'_ Bella had always been in my heart and I thought of her everyday, but not continuously. I would have gone crazy if I'd allowed myself to think of her none stop everyday. I would go crazy from the pain of all that I lost. _'Why now?'_ I thought.

_'It is almost as though I can hear her heartbeat calling out to me. For some reason I can't shake the feeling that she needs me to find her. Am I crazy? I don't think that I am.' I thought. 'You are crazy but you are not imagining things. I can hear her heart beating. You need to let me out, you have kept me dormant long enough. You need to use your wolf senses. Now!'_ My wolf demanded.

'_Your right! I can't stand this another second.'_ I thought. I got out of my chair, tearing off my black T-shirt and boxers while plowing down my stairs. I ran out my back door, off my deck and phased in mid air_. 'Oh Shit! I hear it; Bella's_ _heartbeat.'_ I thought. My mind was racing…_'Where is she? She's still human! My_ _mate is here. Oh dear God, have you finally answered my prayers?'_ I thought as I made my way through the forest. Her heartbeat was strong and steady, beautiful and relaxing and it was the best sound that I had ever heard. My paws were digging deep into the soil, the air rushing through my fur and all my wolf could think of was his reunion with his mate. My mate, my Bells was only seconds away from me. I could see Charlie's house and I realized that she was there. _'Yes, she_ is _in her room.'_ I thought. I could tell from the sound of her steady heartbeat and shallow breathing that she was sleeping. _'She seems at peace.'_ My heart was overflowing with so much relief and joy that I could barely contain myself.

Once again, I find myself under her big bedroom window…the very window that I slept under for an entire week after I imprinted on her. Once again I laid there listening to her heartbeat, this time thanking God that it was in fact still beating. I could only hope that it was beating for me. _'Did she come back for me? How long_ _has she been here? I will have to ask my dad if she has been by his place, the little red house with the homemade garage where I spent many, many hours with my_ _Bells working on cars and motorcycles. My garage, where we drank warm sodas together, holding hands and falling in love. I wish that she would have realized that we were truly in love.'_ I laid there listening to my Bella, basking in the memory of how it felt being near her. We were always touching in some way, like we didn't want even space to come between us. My heart fell every time she would leave La Push and go back to Forks. I knew that something changed every time she saw Edward. It was like he had her under some kind of spell. I think that it was a power that he had over her. I know that it had something to do with being a vampire.

_'Oh, wait. She is waking up.'_ Her heartbeat and her breathing were both running rapid. I began to realize that she wasn't content or peaceful in the least. She was in some kind of turmoil. _'She is running now, down the stairs and out her front_ _door. Where is she going? I will follow her and make sure that she is safe. Now that she is back my wolf with never let her go.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I stress again, I did not write this story, or own any part of it, this is the result of the hard work of our talented majorfaith. Than you all for supporting her, again her intro is below. You will find the rest of this story at**

**H**p: / Jacob bella (dot) spruz (dot) com**

**So far SM still owns all of the characters in my story. I am just taking them on a different journey...one where soul mates actually find their way back to one another. Enjoy the ride!**

**A Bay Window View**

**Chapter Three**

Bella's Dream

I felt a since of home as I lay down on my bed, wrapping myself up in the blankets that Renee had sent me many years ago. I loved the smell of our old farm house. I knew that it was more than just being in my dad's house though, I felt certain that it had something to do with being back in the town of Forks and being so close to Jake. Being near Jake had always given me a sense of home and a stronger sense of self. I hadn't had that in eight long years and I can't begin to describe with justification how it made me feel. With warm feelings in my heart and my mind temporarily at ease I fell asleep almost instantly.

I began dreaming a beautiful dream. It was the kind of dream that you never want to wake up from. It was a dream of Jake, me and our children.

_Our children were beautiful. They looked more like Jake because of their darker complexion, but they were a good combination of both of us. Our daughter was gorgeous and looked to be about four. She had long, dark brown hair and green eyes and our son was the most handsome little boy I think that I had ever seen. He had short, black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes; he looked to be around three. I looked down at my stomach and realized that I was pregnant with what I could only assume was our third child. _

_Jake and I were blissfully happy as we walked down the beach hand in hand. Our daughter holding Jake's pinky and calling him, "Daddy" and our son running a few feet ahead of us collecting shells. Me calling out to him, "Not too far Sam, be careful honey." The sun was shining brightly, causing the ocean to sparkle and the waves crashing on the far off cliff sounded heavenly. It was the perfect day._

_Jake turned toward me and winked, as he gave me his signature smile. Suddenly, Jake's smile turned into a crooked grin and then when I looked into his face, I saw that it was Edward. It had turned from heaven to hell in an instant. In a flash I was back in Alaska in the Cullin's mansion. I could feel my heartbeat quicken the second that I saw Edward's face._

_I had been lying on my bed listening to music and writing in my journal when Edward had come into my bedroom unannounced. He had come in wearing the same crooked smile that I once found charming and irresistible; now the mere thought of it disgusted me to the point that I feared I would become physically sick. I felt a single hot tear fall down my cheek and noticed that seeing me cry seemed to give Edward much satisfaction. I waited in anticipation for Edward to speak. I knew from experience what he would order me to do…it was always the same; his orders rarely altered. Still, every time he came to me I felt the same amount of terror. _

_"Sweet Bella," Edward began. "I am quite sure that you have already committed to memory exactly how I expect this to go. You may begin taking off your clothes now." _

_"Edward, are you sure that you want to do this? Please don't, not again." I said._

_"Bella, my love, I have given you a short rest in between my visits. I realized that our last experience together had left you in a destabilized state. I have given you more than enough time to recover from the ordeal, I must have a fix. Only you can give me what I need my love, Tanya can't even satisfy the thirst that consumes me." He said. "You must do as I have ordered; I will not be made to wait another moment. You know that this will be much easier if you do not resist. Your blood is calling out to me Isabella, please…undress now."_

_I knew what he was saying to me was true. This experience would be over much faster if I gave in and did as he said, but I wouldn't allow myself to become submissive to him again. We had been through this probably ten times a month for the past eight years. I was tired of not having any control over my life. I was tired of pretending to have the perfect marriage. My life had become a living hell and I was about to break. I decided to fight, knowing full well that it was pointless. _

_"No, Edward. I will not just take my clothes off for you again. I will not willingly allow you to drink from me again. I know that it is pointless to try and stop you, but I will not submit to you. You will have to take what you want from me forcefully." I said. _

_Edward didn't seem to be phased in the least; in fact I think that he found my new found valor stimulating. In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me, throwing me on to my bed tearing my clothes off and eyeing my neck fervently. Just as always he began to bite my neck, he liked to begin there each time to get a little sample before moving on to his destination. I let out a big grown causing Edward to sit up. He was sitting on top of my naked body, one knee on either side of me with a grin of satisfaction on his face. My blood was dripping from his chin and landing on my bare chest. Edward leaned over and licked the blood from my right breast before sinking his teeth in just to the left of it. I let out a blood curdling scream and as I did I woke up from my nightmare realizing that I had just screamed Jake's name. I had screamed out for him, knowing that he was the only one who could rescue me from the hell that I was in._

In an instant I was off of my bed, I knew exactly where I had to go. I could feel my heartbeat and adrenaline racing. I stopped briefly at the front door to push my toes into my sandals, not taking time to buckle the straps. I ran out the door and jumped in my rental car as fast as I possibly could. Just as I was about to shut my door I heard a wolf howling in the forest right near my house. I whispered to myself, "Jake?"


End file.
